Precisamos Conversar
by Laelette
Summary: Nico Di Angelo nunca teve medo de conversas que começam com "precisamos conversar". Até hoje.-AU onde percabeth não existe e somos todos felizes :3


− Nico, precisamos conversar.

Você levantou os olhos do livro em seu colo ao ouvir essas palavras. Quase mandou o garoto embora, afinal estavam na biblioteca e seu humor já estava péssimo o suficiente sem as conversas fiadas de Percy – as conversas dele nunca tinham um propósito muito importante, acredite. Mas ao invés disso abandonou a leitura e esperou o moreno sentar-se a sua frente.

Fazia alguns dias que o garoto andava estranho e, se ele queria falar, não seria você a impedir. E não, não era curiosidade. Claro que não. Era mais uma espécie de... _caridade_. Como o bom amigo que você é, permitiria que Percy jogasse sua nova crise existencial em cima de você (como aquela vez em que ele descobriu que se você não colocar corante azul na comida, bem, ela não fica azul – deuses, como explicar que a maioria das comidas azuis que a Sally faz não são azuis _de verdade_?)

− Eu preferi falar diretamente com você antes de acreditar em qualquer história por aí...

Ok. Agora seu sangue gelou. Não era esse o rumo que estava esperando para a conversa.

_Merda._

Ainda bem que foi apenas um pensamento, senão, além disso, também teria que ouvir uma reprimenda do filho de Poseidon sobre como você tem a boca suja para a sua idade. Dá um tempo, você já vai fazer 16 anos.

− A questão é que tem um boato pelo acampamento...

_Puta merda_.

Invocaria um exército zumbi e aterrorizaria cada filho de Afrodite assim que saísse dali. Com certeza eles que andaram fofocando por aí. Quem mais a) é bom em perceber quando alguém está apaixonado e b) faz questão de contar para cada alma do acampamento?

− Nico, você gosta...

Você disse aterrorizar? Ah não, você _mataria_ cada um dos filhos daquela vadia-

−...da Annabeth?

Oi?

− O quê?

Percy ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto te encarava com aqueles grandes olhos verdes. Isso quase te distraiu.

− Você. Apaixonado pela Annabeth. É verdade?

Seu cérebro precisou recapitular todo o diálogo e ouvir a pergunta novamente para entender o que estava acontecendo.

_Afrodite você não é uma vadia, obrigado!_

E você não consegue impedir uma gargalhada – que espanta os outros semideuses no recinto, porque, convenhamos, é uma cena meio assustadora ver você, com seu cabelo preto, olheiras roxas, esquelético e pálido como um cadáver, rindo. No mínimo deve estar planejando dominar a terra com seu exército de mortos.

Mas Percy não vai embora. Na verdade ele parece um pouco divertido.

− Droga, não é verdade, é?

Você já parou de rir, mas um sorriso satisfeito permanece no seu rosto.

− O quê? Não, não, o que te faz pensar que não é verdade?

Sua voz, geralmente indiferente, é quase como um grito de alívio. Nossa, essa foi por pouco, hein? Na verdade nem se importaria de manter o boato. Nada como uma "carta na manga" para situações de emergência.

− Você está rindo, Di Angelo. Pelos deuses, eu quase acreditei.

Você poderia beijar os filhos da linda e maravilhosa deusa do amor (vai que os deuses leiam seus pensamentos, nunca se sabe) por serem tão fofoqueiros.

Poderia beijar Percy agora por ser tão lerdo.

_Talvez não apenas agora._

Ah, esquece.

− Se não é a Annie... Quem é? Esses boatos não surgem do nada, você anda estranho ultimamente, cara. E por estranho eu quero dizer suspirando pelos cantos.

E ele ainda não desistiu, porque, apesar de ser quatro anos mais velho, Percy consegue ser mais infantil e chato que você. Especialmente quando enfia algo na cabeça.

− Imaginação sua. – Você relaxa na cadeira, joga o livro na mesa e dá um sorriso zombeteiro: − Aliás, desde quando _você_ percebe alguma coisa?

− Ah, cale a boca Nico. Quem é?

− Você – seu sorriso se alarga − é irritante demais, Jackson.

E o sorriso continua em seu rosto (você nunca sorriu por tanto tempo assim, está começando a doer) porque é engraçado que Percy nunca perceba a declaração que você acabou de fazer. E também porque é adorável a maneira como ele sorri e levanta as mãos, rendendo-se, e te convida pra sentar-se com ele durante o jantar.


End file.
